This invention relates to a coupling device in a stroboscope holder with a removable bracket, and more particularly concerns a coupling device by which we can, easily and quickly, attach a bracket to a stroboscope holder and detach the former to the latter.
Conventionally, a stroboscope is fixedly attached with a bracket.
In general, when a photograph is taken with a stroboscope, a camera is mounted on a bracket, and a stroboscope is linked to a camera shutter. Then release of shutter synchronized with flashing, a photograph is taken.
In such a manner, when we take a photograph with holding a stroboscope together with a camera, a stroboscope holder with a bracket is very useful as a means of holding a camera together with a stroboscope.
But in case that a photograph is taken with a stroboscope being placed apart from a camera, a stroboscope holder fixed to a bracket is inconvenient.
Inventor of this invention previously proposed a coupling device by which we can, easily and quickly, attach to a stroboscope holder and detach therefrom.
This device comprises retainer including a spring-loaded joint bar, and an insertion including a solid body having a recess and a guide slope. The retainer is attached to a stroboscope holder, while the insertion is attached to a bracket. The insertion is easily and quickly connected with the retainer only by inserting the solid body into the retainer.
By a force which the joint bar receives from the solid body, the joint bar is slidden against a load of a spring along the guide slope until the joint bar falls in the recess, and the joint bar is engaged with the recess.
On the other hand, the insertion is removed easily and quickly from the retainer only by pushing the joint bar until the engagement of the joint bar with the recess is released, and then pulling out the solid body from the retainer.
As stated above, the above-mentioned device is a coupling device by which we can, easily and quickly, attach to a stroboscope holder and detach therefrom, and is best suited for using a camera in a horizontal position. But in the case of using a camera in a vertical position, it is difficult to hold a stroboscope holder, therefore the treatment of this device is difficult.
The present invention, therefore, contemplates the provision of an improved coupling device in a stroboscope holder with a bracket in which ease and speed of attachment of the bracket to a stroscope holder and detachment of the former from the latter is maintained, while a stroboscope is fixedly attached in the case of using a camera in a vertical position as well as in the case of using a camera in a horizontal position.